Revolutinary Duokun: Eternal Revolution
by Snow Tigra
Summary: Finished. Yes! This is the sequal story to the original Revolutinary Duokun. The duels are over and it is now a year later. Heero searches for Duo as a new enemy hunts down each of the duelists. Please review!
1. Default Chapter

Revolutionary Duo-kun: Eternal Revolution  
Episode 1: So Close Yet So Far  
  
The sword broke flesh and Heero winced at the sound. He must not have been paying attention, he'd fought back and his blade had struck home. The duel was over. Heero watched in frozen horror as Duo clutched his chest and crumbled to the ground. No!  
  
"Duo!"  
  
Heero dropped to his knees next to Duo. What to do? No! His mind panicked and he felt completely helpless. He couldn't help Duo, that was a fatal blow, he would die! And it was all Heero's fault. One small mistake had brought everything down into pieces. He watched Duo's large purple eyes as the American boy coughed up a small amount of blood.  
  
"How could you Heero?" the boy hissed with hatred.  
  
Heero was struck stone cold. Duo hated him. He had to. After all, it had been Heero who'd killed Duo's family. Never mind that he'd been following Treize's orders at the time he'd still killed them. It didn't matter who had ordered him at the time, the point was he had done it. It was his fault. It was all his fault!  
  
"I hate you." The words escaped Duo's lips as he died, a look of sheer hatred frozen on his face. Heero's body shivered at the tone of the boy's voice. It was so full of hatred. True hatred and he deserved all of it. Heero hugged himself and felt the guilt rise up in his soul. The guilt moved like a smoke around his body and surrounded Duo's lifeless corpse. Heero watched with pain filled eyes as the body of his love slowly stood up, the cape of Death hanging from his shoulders. Slowly Death reached forward and touched Heero's chest with a cold hand.  
  
Heero felt his body shake and a sword appeared in his chest. Duo, as Death, drew the sword and glared with hatred straight into Heero's eyes. Then, in one swift movement he plunged the sword into Heero's heart. But Heero's body didn't accept the sword as a part of him, instead the metal cut flesh and blood splattered.   
  
A small tear moved down Heero's cheek as his heart slowed. Yet he didn't cry out. Dying was only part of the punishment he deserved.  
  
**  
  
Heero sat up in bed with a small cry. His eyes wide he gasped for air and clutched at the blankets so hard until his fingers and knuckles hurt. Blinking rapidly he tried to banish the images from his mind, tried to get rid of the dream, but it was no use. It was the same dream that had been haunting him every night since it had really happened. Every night for a year... it didn't matter if he had the dream anymore, the images were permanently burned in his head.   
  
Heero leaned back against the bed frame and sighed softly. His cobalt eyes shifted to look out the window as the clouds passed over the full moon. A whole year. A whole year of the same dream, and even though he knew that wasn't how it had really happened the images still haunted him. In the end Duo had forgiven him, he'd said so himself. Heero knew he'd been forgiven for it all, his part in all of it. But he still felt it was all his fault. No matter what Duo had said in the end he still felt responsible, and somewhere inside he still felt he needed to earn that forgiveness. And that was something he couldn't do until he found Duo.  
  
"Where are you Duo?" he asked the twilight filled room. Slowly his hand reached up and touched his cheek, tracing the trail of a solitary tear. He had searched for almost a year and still no trace of Duo. After the duel everything was a blur. He couldn't remember what had happened after he'd fought Treize, and it didn't really matter. All he cared about was finding Duo and if Treize was still alive, well he'd deal with that problem later.  
  
With a sigh Heero laid back down under the covers. Rolling on his side he looked across the room to the chair. A new school uniform sat there neatly folded. A new uniform, a new school. In the morning he'd be on his search again, but this time he wasn't excited about the possibility of finding Duo. He'd searched every school in the area, this was the last one. If this didn't work out he had no idea where to look next. It Duo wasn't at this school he didn't have any other leads.  
  
Heero drifted slowly back into a fitful sleep as he faced the worst fact of all. If Duo wasn't at this school, he may just have to give up.  
  
**  
  
The class came to attention as the teacher closed the book on her desk and stood up. Heero entered the class at Sally Po's beckoning and stood in the front of the classroom, emotionless and silent, as she introduced him to the class. It was still too easy to drop back into the guise of being the Star Prince for him. Still too easy to just be emotionless and not care as people killed each other over a power they honestly would never receive. At least in this instance he was just being introduced to a new classroom. They knew nothing of the duels, they knew nothing of the Star Prince. And if all went well, he would be gone even before they got a chance to learn anything about him.  
  
As Sally Po introduced him to the class he scanned the student's faces for the familiar grinning boy. No luck. He allowed himself a very small frown as he scanned the classroom a second time to make sure. No, Duo wasn't here. He'd failed again.   
  
"Heero-kun, you can take the seat next to Marimeia."  
  
Heero grunted a small response and moved to the seat to sit down. The mentioned girl, Marimeia, watched him sit down in his seat and proceeded to watch him the majority of the class. Heero ignored her as best he could but she reminded him of Relena in a way. She'd done the exact same thing to him the first time they'd met, she'd just sat there and stared at him all class long. Before it hadn't bothered him, but now it did. He wasn't used to people paying attention to him, he was used to them treating him like a doll, a puppet, a key to some forgotten great power-  
  
He gave a silent sigh and shook his head. You're not the Star Prince anymore, he reminded himself, stop acting like nothing has changed! Heero pushed all his thoughts away and concentrated on the sensei. He'd worry about this all later. He realized it would take a while to learn to stop acting like an emotionless puppet. He just wondered how long it would take.  
  
"Nice to meet you Heero. My name is Marimeia Kushrenada."  
  
Heero glanced up slowly as the class emptied the room at the end of the period. Marimeia stood in front of him smiling brightly, her smoky blue eyes shining with glee. He pursed his lips to keep from responding. Had she just said Kushrenada? His mind worked quietly as he took a quick stock of her looks. Yes, she did resemble Treize, vaguely. Her orangish hair was only a shade darker then Treize's and her eyes matched his perfectly. The only distinctive trait she was missing of Treize's was his double eyebrows. It was perfectly possible that she was related to Treize... which brought up a whole new set of complications. Heero opened his mouth to respond to her comment when another voice from the door interrupted him.  
  
"Yuy."  
  
Heero glanced up to find Wufei leaning against the doorframe of the classroom, his arms crossed and his face set in a low scowl. A surprising but welcome distraction. Heero grabbed his bag and headed for the door, leaving Marimeia to glare after them at being ignored.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Heero asked as they stepped behind the school building outside to talk in private.  
  
"I could ask you the same question," Wufei retorted in an unfriendly tone.  
  
Heero said nothing. He'd asked first and he knew that if he gave in to Wufei's stubbornness he'd never get an answer out of him. And he was right, after a few minutes of stubborn silence Wufei relented.  
  
"You're looking for him aren't you?"  
  
Heero gave a short nod. "And you?"  
  
Wufei turned away and huffed in frustration. "You met my reason. Marimeia Kushrenada, the daughter of Treize Kushrenada." He paused, letting the information sink in. "I'm here to make sure she doesn't follow in her father's footsteps."  
  
"And you'll kill her if she does."  
  
Wufei whirled back to face Heero, his face covered with rage. "If that's what it takes yes! The duels are over and I'm going to make sure it stays that way!" Wufei's rage melted and cooled slightly as he clenched his fists. "I don't expect you to understand. After all, you were just Treize's puppet, you have no idea what we duelists went through."  
  
Heero glared but didn't respond. In a sense Wufei was right, but at the same time Heero had a pretty good idea how the duelists felt. They had all been puppets for Treize, not just the duelists.  
  
"Solo! Chotto matte!"  
  
Thankful for the small destruction Heero turned to see where the voice came from. While he and Wufei had been fighting the campus lawn had filled with students. They were everywhere, swarming home from classes and to clubs. It didn't take long for Heero to find the source of the voice and it should really have mattered, until he saw who the girl was yelling to.  
  
A girl dressed in the normal female uniform was racing across the lot to a silent and rather depressed looking boy a few feet away. The boy was the one who caught Heero's attention with his waist length chestnut colored hair. Heero watched in disbelief as the boy turned and he caught a glimpse of violet eyes. Impossible! Heero didn't even try to hide his shock, it was Duo! He blinked but nothing about the scene changed, he wasn't dreaming! Heero took a step toward the two but was stopped as Wufei's hand clasped onto his shoulder.  
  
"Don't, Yuy." Wufei said in a quiet voice.  
  
"Why not?" Heero growled back without turning.  
  
"That's isn't Duo."  
  
Heero turned in surprise and stared at Wufei for a moment, then looked back at the two teens as they stood under a tree discussing something too quietly to be heard. In spite of himself he admitted that something about Duo looked strange. He looked depressed, as if he hadn't smiled for years and he didn't show any signs of ever smiling again. His violet eyes, which should have been bright with laughter, were dark and deep as if he were hiding many secrets. He didn't even move like Duo, all his actions were guarded, carefully chosen before he even moved. But the resemblance between the two was uncanny, even though this boy wore his hair down instead of in a braid. Wufei stepped up beside Heero.  
  
"His name is Solo Kama. At first I thought he was Duo as well but the two are completely different. I've been here almost six months and I've never seen him smile, not once. He's always with that girl, Catherine Bloom. He almost never talks to anyone else and avoids all the other students. He is nothing like Duo Maxwell." Wufei stepped between Heero and his view of Solo and Catherine, his face covered with the look a scolding parent would give their child. "Is that what you've been doing all this time? Looking for him?" Wufei scowled. "Face it Yuy, Maxwell is dead. You killed him just like you killed Melian."  
  
At that comment Heero snapped, he'd had enough. Grabbing the collar of Wufei's uniform he threw the former duelist back against the wall of the school building and locked his eyes in a death glare. Wufei reacted a second later by knocking Heero's hand away, Heero moved to punch him without even thinking but Wufei caught his wrist in a stone tight grip.  
  
"For someone who used to be a puppet you sure don't handle emotions well," Wufei hissed.  
  
Heero glowered at him and yanked his hand away.  
  
"It makes no difference whether you believe me or not. The truth still stands, *that* is not Duo. I don't know what you remember from the arena but I know you killed Melian at the end of those duels, I saw her die. Face the fact that the same thing happened to Duo. Just because you aren't a puppet anymore doesn't mean everything is right with the world. Now take you anger and guilt and regret and go home, leave the innocent out of this!"  
  
Heero moved to make a quick response but Wufei interrupted him once more.  
  
"The duels are over Yuy, and I swear if you start them again-"  
  
"There will always be duels, Wufei, with or without the help of Treize and OZ and the Star Prince." Heero's voice lowered to an almost threatening whisper. "Not all duels are fought in arenas with blades and roses."  
  
With those words Heero turned and walked away, leaving Wufei to sort out his own thoughts.  
  
**  
  
Trowa glanced up from his book to find Quatre smiling down at him sweetly. "Is it eight already?" he asked glanced at the clock on the wall with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Hai," Quatre replied. Trowa closed his book and placed it back on the shelf, then circled the table and took Quatre's hand in his own. Hand in hand they left the library, completely obvious to the stares from the other students. They had been a couple since the duels ended a year ago and were quite used to the stares and comments now. They didn't care, it didn't really matter what other people thought. Quatre and Trowa were happy with each other and that was all that mattered.   
  
As they walked down the street Quatre leaned his head up against Trowa's arm. "Trowa, how do you think the others are doing?"  
  
Trowa didn't answer for a moment, lost in thought. "Living their lives, I suppose," he replied quietly.  
  
Quatre frowned. "Do you think Heero ever found Duo?" Trowa came to a stop as the shorter boy hugged his arm tighter.  
  
Trowa responded with a small smile and took Quatre in his arms. "Don't worry, koi, I'm sure they're just as happy as we are." With those words he tilted up Quatre's chin and kissed him softly.  
  
With a smile Quatre cuddled against his chest as they stood alone under the solitary street light. "I hope so."  
  
From behind them a tree branch snapped and a small flock of birds took off to the sky. Trowa and Quatre turned to see a dark figure watching them from the shadows. A quick movement and something flew out toward them to land at Trowa's feet. Trowa knelt down slowly and picked it up. As he stood back up he heard Quatre gasp. A dried black rose. Trowa quickly stepped in front of Quatre and faced the shadowy figure.  
  
"Who are you?" he demanded softly.  
  
The figure pushed off the tree and stepped closer to the light, illuminating part of his body. He wore an old student council uniform, complete with the gold star duelist badge and in his hand he held a sword.   
  
"Quatre, leave," Trowa whispered.  
  
"You don't have a sword," the other protested. "No."  
  
Trowa pulled his arm away from Quatre's worried grip, all the while keeping an eye on the dark shape. "I'll be fine, you need to warn the others."  
  
"But..."  
  
The shadowy figure raised his sword and charged, without warning, straight at the two, moving fast. Trowa shoved Quatre out of the way and tried to dodge it, but the blade caught the side of his arm and he hissed as it cut a gash across his skin. "Go!" he ordered Quatre then turned his full attention to the shadowy figure. Strange, it almost seemed as if the figure was wearing a cloak… which would explain that no matter how hard Trowa tried he couldn't see its face. Trowa got back to his feet and jumped backward as the shadow struck again, missing this time. Trowa brought his fist straight for the shadow's chest, thinking he had an opening but the shadow whirled toward Trowa and caught him in the stomach with his free fist. As Trowa doubled over in pain he felt the cold steel of the sword against his neck and froze.  
  
Quatre watched from behind a set of bushes where he had retreated with fear. Trowa had lost, and he lost so quickly! It wasn't fair, he didn't have a sword. But something told Quatre that this was more serious then any of the duels had ever been, who ever this cloaked figure was they were playing for keeps. All Quatre could do was watch and it was killing him!  
  
The shadow stepped up to Trowa and a slender hand reached out to caress his cheek. Trowa stood completely still as the hand moved down his cheek, neck and settled over his heart. Then the fingers closed into a fist and began to glow. Trowa cried out as he felt the hand reaching inside of him and grasping his sword. His eyes went wide as a hilt appeared in his own chest and the shadow quickly ripped it out. Trowa's knees suddenly gave way and he crumbled to the ground, feeling all energy leaving his body. The last thing he saw was the shadow holding both swords in one hand and them melding together in one.  
  
The last thing he heard was Quatre's cry.  
  
"TROWA!"  
  
end of episode 1  



	2. Episode 2

Episode 2: Haunting Dreams  
  
Heero stood silently at the door to the dojo, not moving an inch. Though his eyes were shaded by his brown bangs he missed nothing. Heero just simply chose to stand still, not wishing to disturb the scene before him. And a scene it was. When Heero had first seen Solo he'd been amazed at how similar the boy looked to Duo, but now he was seeing a completely different side, one that looked to be Duo's mirror opposite.  
  
Solo stood completely still, his back to the door where Heero stood. He had his long hair pulled back in a tight ponytail down his back, falling over the sweatpants and white tank top. His arms were locked out, holding the katana tight, yet lose enough that it almost seemed like an extension of his body. Heero watched with great interest as Solo started to move.  
  
He moved slow at first, each arm turning and each sword stroke as smooth as a flowing stream unhindered by the scattered rocks. He began to slowly circle around the room, his violet eyes narrowing in deep concentration. His speed increased with amazing grace as he continued to move around the room, fending off unseen enemies in what looked more like a dance then a battle. The graceful movements only lasted for a few minutes and then it seemed like something was triggered, Solo stopped abruptly and headed for the rack to put the sword away.  
  
He saw me, Heero realized. He'd been concentrating so much and then he noticed me standing in the corner and decided to stop. Heero sighed silently as he tried to figure what to do. He could try and talk to the other boy but… he had to be careful. Wufei had a very good point and it was perfectly possible that this wasn't Duo in any way. Heero had to be careful he didn't turn Solo into someone he wasn't. Heero pushed himself off the door frame and walked over. Solo set the sword down and grabbed a towel, he sat down on a bench and watched Heero closely as he wiped away the sweat.  
  
"You're good," Heero commented softly. What are you doing?! He scolded himself. Just what in the world did he plan to accomplish? Heero Yuy wasn't one for small talk and that's exactly what he was attempting, and he would most definitely fail miserably. But he had to find out if this was Duo. He had to know!  
  
Solo's eyes watched him silently for a moment as he seemed to contemplating something, then Heero could have sworn he saw the edge of his mouth move up in the smallest of smirks. "Are you challenging me?" Solo asked quietly, the tone of his voice echoed the joking tone of Duo.  
  
Wordlessly Heero walked over to the rack and took one of the swords in his hand. He pulled the sheath off partway and inspected the blade. Behind him he heard Solo stand up and retrieve his blade. Silently the two boys moved to the center of the room. Heero raised his sword in a kind of salute and slashed it through the air to the floor. "Heero Yuy," he said simply.   
  
Solo copied his movement, making the blade whistle through the air. His smirk was gone to leave nothing but a blank face and haunted looking eyes. "Solo Kama."  
  
Both dropped into a ready stance, watching each other with silted eyes. Heero noticed right away that the haunted look disappeared from Solo's eyes and they seemed to light up, as if a battle like this was the only time he dared let himself be free, dared to let his true self show. Heero pondered this silently as he moved forward, testing his new opponent. Solo moved out of the way easily before the blade was even a threat. Heero tried again, faster this time, and still received the same response. Except that this time Solo whirled around and struck back almost instantly, Heero quickly brought his blade up to block.  
  
It was almost as if the boy were reading his mind. He responded to every attack Heero made, moving out the way and countering them with unearthly ease. It was incredible how Solo made the blade a part of his body. Despite the fact that Heero had once won his own set of duels, long before he'd become the Star Prince, he found himself struggling to stand against Solo. True this wasn't a duel, it wasn't nearly as intense, but it was still a challenge and Heero owed it to attempt to win. Yet Solo was exceptional and it didn't take more then ten minutes before Heero's blade was forced out of his hand. Solo's sword stopped a hair from his neck.  
  
For a moment both boys stood frozen, staring at each other. Heero didn't move, he just watched Solo's eyes. He watched the light and excitement from the challenge fade away back into the strange haunted look. Solo dropped away his sword and gave Heero a short nod, signaling the duel was over. Then he cross the room and retrieved Heero's blade, handing it to him.  
  
"Who taught you?" Heero asked as he watched Solo pull the hair-tie from his hair, letting the long sweat-sparkled locks free across his back. Solo shrugged.  
  
"Dunno. Guess I picked it up along the way."  
  
Heero pondered this, still not moving from where he stood. His mind worked slowly, moving over each possibility. There was still a chance it could be Duo. In the beginning of the duels Duo hadn't even touched a sword before, but it was amazing what one could learn in a year if they put their minds to it, not to mention that Duo had used the power of Death. With the power of Death he'd become the best duelist and won the duels. So it was still possible…  
  
"You've been staring at me the entire time you've been here," Solo remarked without turning to face Heero. He turned and ran a hand through his long hair to straighten it out. "Why?"  
  
Heero shrugged and finally moved to replace his sword on the rack. He resigned himself to leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets.   
  
With a small laugh Solo dropped down onto the bench. "You're quieter than me."  
  
"Hn." Well? What was he supposed to respond with? Heero wanted so much to yell at the other boy. Force him up against the wall and scream in his face, demanding to know if he really was Duo or not, but he held back. That wouldn't solve anything, it wouldn't only make the situation worse. The two were so different and yet so similar at the same time! It was driving him mad and he was about at his breaking point. And constantly staring at Solo and taking note of his every mood didn't help!  
  
"Solo, you in here?" Catherine poked her head into the room and immediately fixed Heero with a suspicious look. A second later she completely stepped into the room. "You ready to go? We're going to be late."  
  
Solo nodded. In the one second that Catherine appeared the walls seemed to soar up. It was as if he suddenly remembered that he needed to hide from the world, that he needed to keep himself protected. Heero cursed himself for not having the ability to talk more. Maybe with a little more time he could have found the answers that he was looking for. All he knew now was that if he was going to ask Solo anything about his past it would have to be somewhere without Catherine.  
  
"Ja ne, Heero." Solo gave a short wave and grabbed his stuff, falling into step behind Catherine and they left. Heero was left to stand alone in the silent dojo, just watching after them through the open doorway.   
  
He sighed softly and closed his eyes. In his mind he played with images. Over and over in his mind he replayed scenes between himself and Duo that had taken place outside of the duels. It was like a repeating tape.  
  
  
"Leave the duels. If you don't I will kill you."  
  
Duo frowned. "No."  
  
Heero glared even more and opened his mouth to spit out another threat, when suddenly he found Duo's lips pressed against his. Heero's eyes went wide as the American slid his hands around Heero's waist and held him tightly, kissing him. Heero froze, completely shocked. He could only stand there in shock as Duo finally pulled back and smiled at him. Smiling at his surprised expression.  
  
"So, it is possible for the 'Star Prince' to show some emotion. And here I thought you were a lost cause." Duo shrugged and ducked around Heero.  
  
  
Heero frowned. How ironic. In the beginning it had been Duo who showed all the emotion, trying anything and everything to get some kind of response from him. And now? Now Heero would have to show his emotions and act on them to get any answers out of Solo. Solo was one of those people that didn't give up things, he would have to be befriended. And that would prove to be the most challenging part, without a doubt.  
  
**  
  
He refused to shut his eyes, knowing that if he did he'd be forced to see the entire scene play again in his mind. How Trowa had been attacked… the sword that had been stolen and then Trowa's face when he fell. He'd looked dead! But it wasn't just the replaying of the scene that haunted him, it was also his own reaction at the time.  
  
"I should have stayed behind… should have helped." Quatre buried his face in his arms as he hugged his knees in the corner. He should have picked a stick, anything, and raced forward to help Trowa. He should have done something! Trowa would have protected him. Trowa would have been able to save him. But in the end Quatre had failed to save the one he loved.  
  
After Trowa had fallen Quatre had taken off at a run, going as fast as his feet could carry him. All he could think about was getting to the others and warning them about this duelist with a black rose. All he could do was warn them. He'd headed straight for the academy that Heero was supposed to be at, and currently sat huddled in corner right by the door to Heero's dorm room. Yet now that he was here all he could do was blame himself. He'd left Trowa alone, lying dead in the middle of the street. Anything could happen to Trowa, anything at all and he'd just left him there. But he couldn't go back to check on him, he was too scared of the black rose duelist. So instead Quatre just huddled in the corner cursing himself as the tears slipped down his cheeks.  
  
"Quatre?!"  
  
Quatre looked up to find Heero standing at the top of the stairs. Immediately the blond boy stood to his feet and brushed away what was left of the tears. He opened his mouth to say something but only emitted a sob.   
  
He watched as Heero crossed the hallway and opened the door to his dorm, beckoning him inside. Quatre followed in silence, noticing how much Heero hadn't changed. The usually silent and always glaring Star Prince hadn't changed one bit, he still didn't show his emotions but did act on them… when you least expected him to. Quatre took a seat on the bed as Heero shut the door and turned to face him, waiting in silence for an explanation.  
  
"He got Trowa." Quatre sobbed out. His voice cracked and he swallowed the rest of his explanation trying to calm down. Cracking again wouldn't help the situation at all.  
  
"Who?" Heero asked quietly.  
  
Quatre took a deep breath. "Death," he spoke quietly and his eyes drifted up to meet Heero's. He watched a frightened look flutter through Heero's eyes and then disappear.  
  
"Explain."  
  
"Trowa and I were together, walking back from the library. A black rose landed at Trowa's feet, you know, they way we were instructed to challenge for the duels. And then he stepped out of the shadows. I couldn't see his face but he wore a black student council uniform and… and the black cloak of death."  
  
Heero frowned and leaned back against the wall, seeming to ponder this as Quatre continued. No more emotion showed on his face.  
  
"He took Trowa's soul sword, and combined it with his own. I didn't even know we all had them, I thought you were the only one…" Quatre trailed off.  
  
"Everyone has their own soul sword," Heero explained quietly. "But yours were not needed for the duels, not unless you won. Duo used his in the end."  
  
Duo… Quatre frowned. "Do you think it's possible that it could be him?"  
  
"No." Heero bit the word out a little too quickly. A second later he shook his head. "It doesn't make sense."  
  
Quatre sighed and turned his eyes to the window. Despite former thoughts he'd had of the Star Prince being an emotionless doll he now knew that wasn't true. It wasn't true at all. Heero's feelings were quite obvious to him, even if Heero didn't realize it. Somewhere within the course of the duels Heero had fallen in love with Duo, and he wasn't making any effort to hide that fact, especially since all the former duelists knew that Heero had spent the last year searching for his lost love. Quatre wanted to offer some kind of comfort, to help look, but he had no idea where to begin. Where as he could understand how Heero felt about Duo, he had nothing else in common with the boy. Heero wouldn't accept his help, it's not the way Heero was.  
  
Quatre could take the hint, he realized Heero hadn't found Duo. What exactly had happened after the duels anyway? "Anou… Heero did you ever find him?"  
  
For a long time he didn't respond. "Yes… and no."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Heero shook his head. "I'll explain tomorrow."  
  
**  
  
A knock sounded on the door. "Solo? You alright?"  
  
Solo didn't look up from where he sat. He didn't even answer until he heard her hand try the door to find it locked.  
  
"Solo?"  
  
"I'm fine Catherine, I just… need some time alone." Time alone? Solo sighed and laid down across the floor, rubbing his cheek across the soft carpet. Closing his eyes he relaxed and tried to remember. He tried to reach back into his mind and pull at the large web which covered and concealed his memories. His fingers stuck to the thick webbing but otherwise nothing changed. He couldn't pull it away, he couldn't reach them. Solo gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in anger and frustration. He heard the door knob shake again.  
  
"Solo! Please let me in."  
  
Solo gave a sigh of defeat and opened his eyes. Standing up he walked over and opened the door, his eyes looking to the floor as he faced Catherine. He felt her hand reach up and brush across the cheek he'd rubbed into the carpet. She caressed his cheek gently.   
  
"You're trying to remember again?"  
  
Solo pulled away from her and turned away, crossing his arms and facing the window. All he could do was stare out at the stars, stare out at the misty moon. Catherine walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder.   
  
"Was it another dream?"  
  
Solo shook his head. "No. I thought I… recognized someone."  
  
Catherine pulled away and walked around, in front, and met his eyes. "Nani? Who?"  
  
"That boy from the dojo, Heero. I feel like I know him. He looked so familiar…" Solo sighed and closed his eyes, running his hands through his hair. "This is driving me insane! I don't think I can take this any longer, why can't I remember?!" Solo dropped down onto the bed and buried his face in the pillow. Catherine quickly rushed to his side.  
  
"Don't do that! Solo, please, listen to me. Please, you can't force memories to come back and there's no reason why you should."  
  
Solo rolled over on his side so he face the wall and had his back to her. "I can't take this anymore. I can't remember anything except for small images and voices. And that boy… I know I recognize him, even his name sounded familiar." Solo sat up. "I need to go talk to him."  
  
"No! Don't."  
  
Solo turned a puzzled look on Catherine. "Why not?"  
  
"Solo, listen to me, please. You must have forgotten for a reason. You've told me about some of the things you remember, swords and battles right? What if he's not a friend? You must have forgotten it for a reason and I'm betting your past was pretty painful. Why not just forget it all? Stop trying to unearth something so painful you that you took the time to bury it that deep? It's perfectly possible to live your life now. What's past has past. Don't let it haunt you, just let it go and be happy the way you are." She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him. "Please Solo, please. For me?"  
  
Solo sighed and nodded slowly. "Maybe you're right…"  
  
Catherine offered a small smile and embraced him tighter. "You're happy now aren't you? Why risk that happiness?"  
  
Solo nodded. "Thanks Cat."  
  
"Of course. You know you can always talk to me, Solo."  
  
Slowly she pulled out of the embrace and stood up, backing slightly toward the door. "Now I better get out of here before I get in trouble for staying after hours in a boy's dorm. I'll see you tomorrow. Ja ne."  
  
"Ja." Solo echoed quietly after her as the door shut. Smiling softly to himself he laid back down on the bed and closed his eyes. Maybe, for once in a long time, maybe he'd be able to have a peaceful night of rest. He wished silently for sleep to come quietly, with just the soft sound of the night and peaceful dreams. Not the sounds of clashing swords and screams.  
  



	3. Episode 3

Episode 3: Threats and Promises  
  
Heero gathered up his books as class ended, exiting the classroom with the rush of other students. He made his way outside the building to meet up with Quatre. As he walked he ignored the other students, his thoughts turned inward. He had to explain the entire situation to Quatre but he wasn't exactly sure how he was supposed to do that, especially when he barely understood the situation himself. The fact that he couldn't remember exactly what happened after he'd taken Duo's sword and charged for Treize also threw in a very annoying complication. If only he could remember that part… it would certainly make things simpler.  
  
He'd taken Duo's sword and turned, charging for Treize. All around him the gundam's eyes had lit up and then… and then there was nothing. The next thing he remembered was being back in the dorm room, the empty dorm room. All of Duo's things were go, as if he had moved out, and only Heero remained with the bunk bed and desks that were provided by the academy. The possibility of Duo having never of existed was frighteningly possible, except for the fact that he wasn't the only one who remembered the braided American. The other duelists remembered him so it wasn't all a dream. But what exactly had happened after that last duel?!  
  
Heero dismissed his doubts, worries and frustrations as he spotted Quatre waiting under the shade of a tree. It wasn't hard to spot him, considering that Quatre still wore the uniform for the old school, the dark red standing out in a sea of students dressed in black and white uniforms. Heero made his way to where Quatre waited patiently.  
  
"Ohiyo," Quatre muttered quietly. Thanks to sleep Quatre had returned to looking more like his normally cheerful self; the redness was gone from his eyes and he looked well rested, even if he wasn't smiling as he usually did. But his eyes were locked on something quite interesting across the yard. Heero followed his line of sight and spotted Solo sitting on a wooden bench, his nose buried in a textbook.   
  
"Is that who I think it is?" Quatre asked softly. Apparently the possibility of Duo still being alive excited the boy. He had a look of awe and disbelief across his face, Heero imagined that it mirrored what his face had first looked like when he'd spotted Solo Kama.  
  
"That's what I'm not sure about. He claims his name is Solo but he is too similar to Duo to just pass it as coincidence." Heero frowned in thought. "I haven't had a chance to talk to him at length, there are a few… complications."  
  
Quatre looked back to Heero, raising an eyebrow. "Complications?  
  
Heero nodded. He opened his mouth to respond when he noticed someone walking straight for them, Catherine. She walked right up to him, completely obvious to Quatre's presence, and glared into Heero's eyes. Heero frowned right back, not angry enough to glare at her… yet.  
  
"You're Heero aren't you? I met you in the dojo yesterday."  
  
Heero responded with a short nod, nothing more.  
  
"What do you want with Solo? Why do you keep following him?"  
  
Heero just shook his head at her. "You're mistaken, I don't know what you are talking about." He turned to leave, to walk away but she caught his arm with a tight grip. A very strong, tight grip.  
  
"Stay away from him," she hissed. "Just stay away from him."  
  
Heero's eyes drifted back to her and narrowed significantly, but she didn't seem intimidated in anyway.  
  
"I'll say it again. Stay away from Solo, I won't let anyone hurt him." With those sharp words she released Heero's arm. Before turning away she locked eyes with Quatre for only a moment, long enough to glare at him threateningly, then walked off toward Solo. Heero and Quatre watched as Solo glanced up from his book to see her. At this a smile covered her face and she raced over toward him as if nothing had happened. Solo hadn't seen the little encounter, how unfortunate, Heero thought.  
  
"Who in the world was that?" Quatre asked.  
  
"That was the complication. Her name is Catherine and she has apparently taken it upon herself to protect Solo… from everything." Heero clenched his fists in frustration, forcing his anger back inside. If Catherine weren't in this whole equation it would make things so much easier! But thanks to her there was almost no way he'd be able to speak with Solo alone, especially not now. It wasn't hard to figure out that until Heero left town Catherine would be hanging around Solo like a leech just to keep him away. Heero swallowed his frustration, forcing his face to go blank. He had to speak with Solo again…  
  
"Maybe I can try talking to him," Quatre suggested.  
  
Heero nodded and grunted an agreement. Maybe Quatre would be able to speak with him, but it wasn't likely. Silently Heero wished Quatre luck, the boy was going to need it.  
  
**  
  
Later that night Quatre approached the dojo where Heero had said he'd been able to speak to Solo. Quatre really wasn't sure what he was going to accomplish, or how he was going to accomplish it, but decided to give it a shot anyway. Of all the duelists he'd known Duo the best, having been his best friend for years before the duels had even started. If anyone had a chance of getting through to Solo to see if it really was Duo it was Quatre. Even if he had to admit he was basically searching in the dark for a light switch that might not even exist.  
  
The other problem was that Catherine had known Heero was at the dojo, and there was a big chance that she would be there waiting for him. She'd seen him standing next to Heero, so she knew the two boys were connected… Quatre sighed. He'd deal with her when and if she was there, and not worry about it until then. Despite the fact that she may care deeply for Solo Quatre cared for Duo, and there was no way he was going to let her stand in the way of his finding out if Solo and Duo were one and the same. Quatre was normally the one who didn't like to fight, but he could if he had to. And he had no regrets about forcing past her to speak with Solo. If that's what it took he'd do it.   
  
"Besides, if I can just explain to her what's going on, maybe she'll understand and back off. She was probably just really intimidated by Heero, maybe I have a chance of talking to her and smoothing this all out." Quatre smiled to himself, it seemed like a good plan. It should work, there was really no reason why it wouldn't.  
  
He paused in his steps as he heard a humph from behind him. Quatre turned to see Wufei standing behind him in the fading sunlight, his face scowling.  
  
"Do you honestly expect that to work?" Wufei asked quietly.  
  
Quatre shrugged. "I don't know really. But there's no reason why it shouldn't."  
  
Wufei took a few steps closer and crossing his arms. "There are many reasons why it won't. She won't listen to you, and there's no reason to believe that that really is Duo. The champion duelist dies at the end of the duels, I know that first hand."  
  
Quatre shook his head. "No! You don't know that. And why shouldn't it work? You tried the same strategy remember? When Duo was first dueling you came to me to get me to talk him out of it."  
  
"And you saw how that worked out," Wufei scoffed. "Talking won't get you anywhere with her."  
  
"Then what do you suggest I do?" Quatre sighed softly. "Duo was my friend… If there was a chance that Melian had lived wouldn't you have started looking for her? You wouldn't have given up on her, how can you expect any of us to give up on Duo?"  
  
Wufei's eyes narrowed at the mention of her name. Quatre watched in silence as he closed his eyes and seemed to ponder those words. Finally, in what looked like stubborn frustration, Wufei growled and shook his head. "Fine, I won't stand in your way. But it still won't work."  
  
"Whether it does or not we have to try." Quatre smiled softly and turned away from Wufei, making his way toward the dojo once more. He listened but didn't hear Wufei's footsteps behind him, the boy had chosen not to follow. It was his choice.  
  
As Quatre walked on his mind drifted back to Trowa. He should have mentioned that to Wufei, he should have warned Wufei about it. He glanced back over his shoulder, tempted to run back and find the boy, but he was gone. Quatre sighed. It was too late now, he just hoped Wufei could take care of himself. But then again… maybe finding out about Solo would give him clues about the new duelist.   
  
The dojo loomed in front of Quatre and he swallowed, it reminded him of the imposing figures of the gundams from the dueling arena. Quatre took a deep breath and stepped inside.  
  
He was surprised to find it completely empty. Dark, long shadows stretched across the padded floor and up the walls, stopped only by the moon light from the windows. As soon as Quatre caught sight of the inside he knew something was wrong. It had been a stupid idea to come here, especially by himself this late at night. His eyes scanned the room and settled on something in the corner. A table… with a vase of what looked like black roses.  
  
"Black… roses?" Quatre's eyes widened and he took a step back toward the street. Metal clicked behind him and he whirled around in fear to see a black cloaked figure step around the corner from the outside of the dojo. The figure threw a rose through the air and Quatre caught it numbly on reflex.  
  
He was frozen, watching the cloaked figure stalk slowly toward him. All around him was just the darkness of the night. No sign of people, anywhere. Quatre remembered all to well what had happened with Trowa, how the cloaked figure hadn't hesitated at all, even though Trowa had no sword. A sword…  
  
The figure jumped forward, moving with the quickness of a cat. Quatre gave a cry and threw himself backward, through the door of the dojo. He shielded his face as he rolled across the padding, keeping his eyes closed until his back came to rest against a ceiling support. Immediately he jumped to his feet and looked around the room in a panic. No sign of the cloaked figure. But then again the place was full of shadows and he could be hiding anywhere.  
  
Quatre spotted the rack holding the various swords for practices and gave a silent cheer. Now if he could only reach them… he bolted toward the rack. A second later the cloaked figure came flying out of the shadows, missing him by a hair. Quatre ducked and once again sent himself into a roll, crashing into the rack causing the wood to snap. Various swords scattered across the ground in a loud ruckus. Quatre grabbed the one closest to his hand and jumped to his feet, tossing the sheath away. He gasped for breath as he faced the cloaked figure who'd paused in the center of the room.  
  
He didn't expect me to get to a sword, Quatre realized silently. That realization also told him he had a small advantage. If this 'Death' wasn't used to fighting armed opponents he had a chance, albeit a small one. Quatre concentrated on slowing his breathing back to normal, his eyes locked on his opponent. The cloak would make it very complicated for him to see the figure's movements but if he just concentrated he was sure he could do it. He just needed to concentrate… concentrate…  
  
The figure moved slowly toward him, striking with his sword. Quatre quickly deflected the blow and jumped off to the side, getting away from the pile of scattered sword to keep from tripping over his own feet. The cloaked figure made a few more strikes, but they were all slow and easily deflected. Quatre was confused, why was he moving so slow? Why… He deflected another blow and the realization hit him.  
  
He's testing me! Quatre took a few steps back and watched as the figure evened the space between them. This 'Death' was testing him! Testing him to find out how well he could fight, to find his weak spots. Quatre didn't have to look through the figure's eyes to know what he looked like. It shouldn't have been hard for 'Death' to figure out that Quatre was tiring, his arms already arched from how hard he was clutching the sword. He needed to relax, but it wouldn't matter now. He'd worn himself out by running away and he'd bruised his arms by slamming into the sword rack. Not to mention that whatever energy he had left was quickly fading thanks to fear. It wouldn't be long at all before he couldn't hold his sword anymore… and then he could only run so far…  
  
The cloaked figure jumped forward again, striking out. Quatre blocked but the figure moved quickly and kicked one of the lose swords at the same time. The sword moved through the air and struck Quatre's arm. Despite the fact that the sword was still sheathed it hurt! The shock and pain caused Quatre to lose grip on his sword and the figure took that chance to dive in and knock it painfully out of Quatre's hands.   
  
Quatre jumped backward and clutched his hand where the hilt of the other sword had hit him. The other swords were too far away, he couldn't reach them. The only thing within reaching distance was the empty sheath from the sword he had used. Quatre's mind flew. One chance… if he could…  
  
He dove, throwing himself across the floor for the sheath. His arm and ankle cried out in pain from landing the wrong way but he ignored them, seizing the sheath. Rolling on his back he flung the sheath for the window. It hit it's target, shattering the window loudly across the grass outside.  
  
"WUFEI!" Quatre cried out as loud as he could, but his voice broke off as the shadow dropped down beside him and clutched his throat. Quatre flung the figure away and coughed loudly. He glanced back at the figure and suddenly froze.  
  
The hood had fallen away and he could see the face. Quatre's eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't expected Death to be-  
  
The figure darted forward and knocked him back to the ground. Quatre's head hit the padded floor hard enough for it to cause him a good amount of pain and before he could react he felt a warmth above his heart. It was warm for a second and then there was a stabbing pain. Quatre cried out as he felt something reach inside of him. He didn't have to see to see the sword appear in his chest.   
  
All he could do was cry out as the sword was ripped from his chest and his world snapped out of existence into darkness.  
  
**  
  
"WUFEI!"  
  
Wufei froze at the sound of the call. It had come from the dojo… he took off at a run in the direction Quatre had gone. After they'd split up Wufei had retreated into the shadows to ponder what Quatre had said. He hadn't come to any good decisions when he'd heard the cry. He still thought Duo was dead and thought that Quatre and Heero were wasting their time on a lost cause. But despite his disagreements Quatre had called out his name… Despite the fact that the duels were over he still felt like he owed them all something for stopping the duels in the first place. And he certainly couldn't deny that Heero and Quatre had suffered almost as much as he had. He owed it to them, whether he liked it or not.  
  
Wufei rushed through the door of the dojo to find silence and darkness. His eyes wandered the room, taking stalk of everything before he made a single move. He spotted the vase of roses on the table, the scattered swords, the broken window and Quatre's body lying dead-still on the floor. But there was nothing else. No one else was in the dojo. Wufei relaxed slightly and moved toward Quatre's body, all the while keeping his eyes on the shadows around him.  
  
He knelt down and placed his fingers on Quatre's neck, there was a very very soft pulse. Well he was alive, but just barely. Wufei took his eyes off the shadows long enough to glance at Quatre's face closely and he froze. Shivers shot down his spine. Quatre's eyes were wide open with fear but… but there was nothing there. It was almost as if he were an empty shell.  
  
"K'so!" Wufei took a step back and stood back up, looking around the room quickly. It was empty, completely. There wasn't a single shape in the shadows, nothing moved. Glancing back at Quatre he suppressed another shudder. That look in the boy's light blue eyes was all too familiar. It was the same look the Star Prince had… the same look the Star Prince had when his soul sword was being drawn for the duel. Which meant that somehow someone had taken Quatre's soul sword.   
  
Wufei narrowed his eyes and knelt down, picking up Quatre's limp body. Then he set off at a quick run for Heero's dorm room. The duels were starting again and he wouldn't let it happen. He'd kill every last duelist if that's what it took to keep history from repeating itself! Not again! But first he had to talk to Yuy, first he had to get an explanation out of Heero. Heero knew what was going on and Wufei would be damned if he didn't get an answer, he'd make Heero answer, no matter what!  
  
**  
  
Catherine set the pencil down at her desk and sighed softly. She couldn't concentrate on her homework at all, not after all the things that had happened that day. Especially not after she'd confronted Heero and seen the look in his eyes. It was the look of pure determination; she didn't need to be psychic to see that. Heero wouldn't give up, he wouldn't leave Solo alone, not until he got the answer he was looking for. Even if getting that answer involved hurting Solo.  
  
"I won't let it happen," Catherine muttered quietly. She stood up from the desk and crossed the room to her dresser. Above the dresser sat a picture, a picture of herself and a smiling Solo. She smiled ruefully at the picture. One of the few times he'd ever smiled, she'd been lucky to catch it on camera.   
  
She took the picture in her hands and pressed against her chest, closing her eyes she smiled as she remembered when she'd met him a year ago. She'd been volunteering at the hospital and the head nurse had asked her to look in on a patient in a different wing. She'd jumped at the chance of course, and there he'd been.  
  
At that time Solo had been unconscious and in pretty bad shape. Aside from the large cut in his chest he'd had multiple cuts and bruises and trauma to the head. Not to mention that when he'd finally regained consciousness he couldn't remember a thing.   
  
Catherine had helped him get back to health for two long months and over time had grown to love his smile, even if she'd only seen it a scattered few times. She didn't care who he had been; all she cared about was his smile…   
  
"I promise."  
  
Solo glanced up at Catherine from where he sat in the hospital bed in confusion. "Promise? Promise what?"  
  
She smiled. "Promise I'll make you smile again."  
  
Solo chuckled despite himself. "You've already succeeded in that one, Cat. See?" He smiled broadly at her.  
  
"I promise to make you smile and never let you frown again," she replied back. At those words Solo's expression sobered.  
  
"Smile…" his eyes gained a haunted look. The same look his eyes always gained when he was remembering something, or rather trying to remember. At the time she'd moved forward and hugged him for the first time. The sudden movement and touch had surprised him so much he'd completely forgotten about trying to remember. He just looked at her in surprise.  
  
"I promise," she whispered again.  
  
Solo simply nodded and wrapped his arms around her, seemingly content to just be held for that moment.  
  
Catherine opened her eyes and dismissed the memory silently. She'd promised, she reminded herself. But Heero… There was too much of a chance that he would hurt Solo. If she was going to protect Solo she'd need help…  
  
Catherine walked over to the closet and snatched up her coat, leaving the room at a quick walk. She exited the dorms and crossed the campus, heading down the street at a determined pace. She would need help if she was going to keep her promise.   
  
And she knew just where to go. She knew just who to ask.  
  



	4. Episode 4

Episode 4: Truth Beneath the Shadows  
  
Wufei frowned deeply, watching Heero look over Quatre's body. The young blond boy lay on what was supposed to be Heero's bed, not moving at all. His expression hadn't changed since Wufei had brought him to Heero's room, he hadn't even blinked. "You say the same thing happened to Trowa?" Wufei asked quietly.  
  
Heero nodded. "That's what he said."  
  
"Hn." Wufei gave a short nod and turned, heading for the door. Heero stood up and caught his arm.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
Wufei yanked his arm away. "I told you before, I will not let the duels start again! And they have! It is our responsibility to end this, once and for all." He opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, yet stopped at the sound of Heero's voice.  
  
"What exactly are you planning to do?" Heero demanded in a dangerously calm voice.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? There is only one person who could have done this, and I intend to kill him."   
  
Heero raced out into the hallway and stepped in front of Wufei, blocking his path. "You're going after Solo?" Heero stated. He phrased it as a question but he already knew the answer, and strangely enough it scared him. Wufei was serious, he was actually planning on killing Solo, even if he was right and there was the possibility of Solo not being Duo.  
  
"Out of my way Yuy!"  
  
"No."  
  
Wufei growled angrily and tried to push past but Heero wouldn't let him.   
  
"No," Heero repeated calmly.  
  
"Admit it! There is no one else who could be responsible for it! No one else has the power of Death except you! Now it was either you or him. If we don't kill him the duels will never end!"  
  
"And if you're wrong?" Heero growled back.  
  
"Then I know it was you all along. Do not try and stop me, Yuy, you will NOT win!" With those words Wufei shoved Heero back into the wall and stormed past. Heero jumped up to go after him but paused.  
  
What good would it do? He wouldn't be able to convince Wufei to change his mind, there wasn't a chance of that now. There was only one other option left. Heero raced into his room and grabbed a neatly folded packet out from the back of the closet. He'd hoped he'd never have to wear it again, but now he didn't have a choice. He had to stop Wufei, whether or not Solo was Duo. And protecting Solo was the only way to do that. He just hoped that Wufei was wrong. He just hoped that Solo wasn't responsible for what had happened to Quatre and Trowa.  
  
**  
  
Zechs glanced up from the papers on the student council desk to look at the door. The door opened to reveal a shadowed figure; Zechs merely smiled and placed the papers in their respective pile. He made it clear that he would give the entering figure his entire attention.  
  
"You're back early, has something come up?"  
  
The figure shook its head, staying in the shadows near the door silently. Zechs offered a smile and stood up, deciding he'd rather lean against the window then sit in his chair.   
  
"There's no need to hide in the shadows, you will not be seen here. I wasn't expecting you back this early at all."  
  
Catherine stepped out of the shadows and frowned at Zechs quietly. "You said if I took care of my side of the bargain you would help me protect him."  
  
A small smile played across his lips. "And I have kept my side of the bargain have I not?"  
  
Catherine's eyes narrowed. "No, you haven't. Another one, besides Wufei, has shown up at the school. His name is Heero. And he's even more determined then Wufei was. He won't leave Solo alone!" She closed the distance between them, almost in a threatening manner. "You said you'd keep them away from him."  
  
Zechs fingered his chin in thought. "I see no problem with this, simply dispatch with him the way you've done with the others. The sooner they are all gone the sooner your Solo is safe." He gave a small shrug. "Challenge him to a duel."  
  
"You must be joking. I've seen him fight; he and Solo did a small duel… There's no way I can beat him."  
  
"You have the sword?"  
  
Catherine nodded. Wordlessly she pulled it out from under her coat, unwrapping the cloth cover. She held it out for Zechs to see but did not put it close enough for him to touch. It had changed quite a bit since Zechs had leant it to her. The sword, Treize's soul sword, that and the black duelist badge Treize had always worn, both had the power to wake the gundams. Zechs inspected the blade with his eyes and gave a short nod.  
  
"How many duelists have you combined with it?"  
  
"Two," was all she replied.  
  
"I agree, two is not enough to beat the Star Prince. However three or four would aid you quite well. Still… with only two duelists…" He paused to think for a moment. "I take it you have not gone after Wufei."  
  
"No, I don't have to be a master to see he is also beyond my skill."  
  
"Beyond your skill or not you will just have to deal with this in your own way. I gave you the key to protecting Solo. It now depends on how much you wish to protect him. If you fail now it is your own doing, not mine. I only gave you the tools, you are the one who must use them. Heero and Wufei should not be a problem."  
  
Catherine's eyes narrowed dangerously and for a moment her mouth opened to snap out a comment. She reconsidered a second later as a knock sounded on the door behind them. Catherine turned to see Relena enter the room.   
  
"Brother-? Oh, I'm sorry am I interrupting?" She glanced between her brother and Catherine intently.   
  
"Nonsense, come in. Ms. Bloom was just leaving." Zechs shot a look at Catherine and she nodded slowly, her glare melting away. She turned to head for the door but paused as she passed Relena.  
  
"Your name is Relena, isn't it?" she asked quietly.  
  
Relena nodded. "Yes, Relena Peacecraft. And you are?"  
  
Catherine smiled sweetly and offered her free hand. "Catherine Bloom. I hope you don't mind me asking, but I was just curious. You were once a duelist weren't you?"  
  
"Y-yes," Relena froze at those words and jumped as she heard Zechs' fists hit the desk. She glanced to her brother to find him fixing a death-glare on Catherine's back.  
  
"Goodbye, Catherine."  
  
Catherine turned around, a sly smile settled on her face; she kept a tight grip on Relena's hand. "No, I have a few things to take care of first." With those words she yanked on Relena's arm and sent her tumbling to the floor. Catherine swung the sword around and rested the bladed against the girl's neck, restricting her from all movement. Zechs raced around the side of the desk but stopped as the blade came to rest on his sister's neck.  
  
"Just what the hell do you think you are doing?!"  
  
Catherine merely smiled. "You said it yourself, you gave me to tools. I just have to use them." Catherine leaned down with her other hand and touched Relena's chest, still keeping the blade at the girl's neck. Zechs jumped forward but Catherine brought up her sword and flung it at him. In the air it broke into two separate swords, each pinning him up against the wall by the shoulders of his uniform. Catherine turned back to Relena and shoved her to the ground. Once again she placed her hand on Relena's chest.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Relena demanded in fear.  
  
"Shh. Just close your eyes and take a deep breath, you won't notice a thing." With those words Catherine clenched her hand into a fist, the black duelist badge glowing brightly. Relena gasped as a hilt appeared in her chest and Catherine yanked it out before she could even scream. Zechs growled in anger as his sister's body grew limp and crumbled back to the floor. Catherine stood up, Relena's soul sword in her hand. She faced Zechs and waved her hand, the two swords which pinned him up against the wall detached and flew back toward her, melding with Relena's sword and Treize's.  
  
"How dare you!" Zechs hissed.  
  
Catherine's smile dropped away and her expression became deadly calm and serious. "You can't help me protect him, you never could. Well… least not in your current state." She smirked. "However your sister's sword and your own will be a great help."  
  
"Is that what you think?" Zechs stood up and moved across the room, wrapping his fingers around the hilt of his own blade from the duels, which leaned against the wall next to his coat rack. Catherine merely smiled as he unsheathed the weapon. He pointed it toward her in challenge. "Is that what you think?!" he repeated in an angry yell.  
  
Catherine laughed. "I don't think, I know!" With those words she tilted the blade to catch the moonlight. The black duelist badge on her chest blazed to life and a large black cloak appeared across her shoulders, shrouding her figure in darkness and shadows. She charged forward, the force of her incoming blow trapping Zechs up against the wall.  
  
"You gave me this power, you said yourself that I should use it to protect Solo, and that is exactly what I am doing!"   
  
Zechs gritted his teeth and pushed her back as much as he could, but he only gained enough time to duck ungracefully out of her way and was forced to move quickly to block her next blow.   
  
"I have the power of three duelists in this sword! Plus the power of Death itself! Isn't this what you wanted?! Isn't this the power you wanted me to collect?" Catherine charged forward once again, swinging at high speeds. Her blade was blocked once, but it immediately spun back around and caught Zechs in the shoulder. He hissed in pain and grabbed his shoulder with his free hand. She simply smiled and laughed as he sought refuge and protection behind his desk.  
  
"No…" she whispered quietly. "Protecting Solo was never your real plan was it? You wanted me to do your dirty work, to collect the blades of these so-called duelists for you. And then you'd take the blade from me, wouldn't you?"  
  
Zechs glared. "You know nothing of the power behind those blades!"  
  
Catherine laughed. "I don't need to! I know they can help me protect Solo and that's exactly what I plan to do!"  
  
"This is not a game!" Zechs jumped over the desk and charged at her, using all his force to knock the sword from her grip and send it flying across the room. Catherine fell back to the floor, her concentration broken and the cloak of death disappearing from her shoulders. He rested the tip of his sword on her neck as she stared at him in disbelief. "You have no idea what the truth of those swords are. This is not a game for children. You are not a duelist and I should never have given you that sword."  
  
Catherine closed her eyes and gave a small nod, as if giving in. But then her eyes opened once more and deep in those misty blue orbs was a glint of something very dangerous. "Like it or not, Zechs Marquise, you handed me that power. And I intend to use it."  
  
"Nani?" Zechs gave a cry and dropped his sword, staggering forward with surprise. He grasped the wall and looked back at her in surprise and fear. The black duelist badge was glowing on her chest and now three sword floated in the air around her. Three of the four swords she held. The fourth sword was lodged in his shoulder, the biting pain shooting through his body. He began to feel light headed and had to drop to his knees just to stay conscious.  
  
Catherine stalked toward him, a calm expression on her face, dangerously calm. "Zechs," she said softly shaking her head. "I don't know what 'game' you were playing but I will not be your puppet. And I will not let you hurt him, no matter what. I'll kill everyone on this earth before I ever let them touch my Solo." She reached out and slid her hand down his cheek to rest over his chest, just over his heart.  
  
And, like his sister, Zechs didn't even get a chance to cry out.  
  
**  
  
"Catherine? Are you here?" Solo glanced around the empty and dark schoolyard and shoved his hands in his pockets. He didn't see her anywhere. He'd returned home to find a message on the machine of Catherine asking him to meet her behind the school near the basketball court. But when he'd arrived he'd found only darkness. "Cat?"  
  
There was a sound of movement behind him and Solo spun around. He watched with a blank face as Wufei stepped out of the shadows, his curved scimitar gleaming in the moonlight. Solo backed away slowly.  
  
"Ah… can I help you with something?"   
  
Wufei's eyes narrowed, he didn't answer. Instead he bared his teeth and jumped forward, swinging out the sword. Solo jumped to the side and spun his foot around, connecting with the back of Wufei's knee, causing him to stumble forward. Wufei recovered quickly and spun around to glare at the longhaired boy. But Solo didn't waste any time, he dove for Wufei and knocked the blade from his hand, sending them both tumbling to the ground, the blade sliding across the grass and out onto the basketball court. It landed too far away to be of any use to either of them.  
  
"You mind explaining to me why you seem so intent on killing me?"   
  
Wufei snarled and shoved Solo away from him, racing for the sword. Solo moved to his feet and dashed after him, arriving a second before him. Solo placed his foot firmly on the blade, blocking Wufei from picking it up.  
  
"I mean, I don't quite understand this, what did I ever do to you?" His face showed bewilderment, Wufei didn't care.  
  
"I will not let the duels start again, and if that means killing you-"  
  
"Duels?"  
  
Wufei growled and threw his entire body at Solo, knocking him down onto the pavement. Solo's head slammed against the black top and he gave a small cry, pain shooting through his body. He groaned and rubbed his head as Wufei retrieve his sword and headed for him. Solo froze when he saw Wufei turn toward him with the blade.  
  
Suddenly a figure appeared and blocked Wufei's blade, forcing him to pause. Solo blinked when he realized who had saved him, it was Heero! But it was Heero dressed in some strange yellow outfit that made him look like a prince… the Star Prince.  
  
"I swear Wufei, if you lay one hand on him I will kill you."  
  
Wufei gritted his teeth and glared at Heero, ready to accept that challenge whole-heartily.  
  
"I thank you for your help, Heero, but that won't be necessary."  
  
All eyes turned to the shadows to find Catherine stepping into view. Solo's eyes widened as he saw her draw a blade and the black badge on her chest began to glow.   
  
"Catherine?" he whispered in disbelief.  
  
She ignored him and merely watched the other two boys with a gleam in her eyes. "I appreciate the gesture, but protecting Solo is my job!"  
  
And she charged forward, the black cloak of Death appearing over her shoulders.  



	5. Episode 5

Episode 5: Choices to Run or Stay  
  
Solo blinked rapidly and shook his head. What the hell was going on? One minute has was walking across campus, toward the basketball court and now they were fighting with swords? It wouldn't have struck him as quite that strange had it only been two people with swords, but this scene was so much more. Wufei wore his normal school uniform, with the black and white jacket hanging open to expose the white dress shirt beneath, while he held a dangerously sharp curved scimitar, a threatening gleam in his eyes. Wufei looked perfectly normal save for the sword, but Heero… Heero was dressed in some strange ornate outfit resembling a prince. Golden cord and embroidery adorned the shining silk-like fabric as he stood there in the thin light. He held a thin glowing blade and his face was locked in emotionlessness save for the quiet threat.  
  
"I swear Wufei, if you lay one hand on him I will kill you."  
  
Solo looked between the two glaring boys in confusion. Heero was going to kill Wufei? Why? While Solo was flattered at the gesture of protection he was still confused beyond belief. Why the swords? Why the uniforms? Why the glowing? And… and why did this all seem so familiar?  
  
Solo blinked and in his mind he saw Wufei above him once again, raising his sword to strike, and once again Heero jumped forward to protect him. Everything was the same in his memory, except that Wufei had been wearing an outfit just like Heero's, save it was purple instead of yellow. Solo opened his eyes and slowly started inching away from both boys when he heard another voice from behind him.  
  
"I thank you for your help, Heero, but that won't be necessary."  
  
Solo froze from the sound of that voice. Turning his head slowly he swallowed, he had been right. It was Catherine… but at the same time it wasn't. She looked different, very different. She didn't have her normal, happy smile of enjoyment of life, instead her lips were tilted in a very small smirk as she focused her attention on the two boys and their swords.  
  
"Catherine?" Solo muttered in disbelief. What the hell was going on? Why did everyone suddenly have swords? Why was everyone fighting all of a sudden? And why did it feel like this had all happened to him before? The memories struck him like lightning, repeated scenes of Heero and Wufei dressed in those strange outfits. Solo closed his eyes and held his head, trying to concentrate and make them stop!  
  
Catherine's eyes moved to Solo long enough to see him cringe from the onslaught of memories and they narrowed. "I appreciate the gesture, but protecting Solo is my job!"  
  
Her words rang in Solo's mind and he opened his eyes to see her race past him, toward the two boys. Solo's body froze in shock as a dark black cape appeared over her shoulders, flying backward as she charged forward, her sword outstretched and the badge on her chest glowing.  
  
Badge… cape… cloak… black… Death. Solo's eyes widened and more scenes flashed before his eyes. A church… a blast… dead bodies… dead people he cared about… a boy in a cloak… a boy with cobalt blue eyes… Solo shook his head, trying desperately to stop the scenes. He heard a yell and clash of metal from somewhere behind him and opened his eyes, just in time to see Wufei had pushed past Catherine and was heading straight toward him. Solo ducked and Wufei's sword swung over his head, slicing a chunk from the tree trunk just behind him. Solo's eyes went wide with fear and he scrambled away quickly. He may have learned how to use a sword after he got out of the hospital but those skills didn't do him any good if he didn't have one!  
  
"Wufei! Why are you attacking him! Catherine is Death!" Heero's voice rang over the sound of his sword blocking Catherine's blows. Wufei paid no heed and continued to glare at Solo, waiting for his chance to make his next move. Heero cursed and shoved Catherine to the side, racing past her to leave her forgotten. He jumped in front of Wufei's blade and blocked it just before it hit it's target.  
  
All Solo could do was stare, he was too shocked from the things happening around him and the things happening in his mind to move.   
  
"The duels won't stop until they are both dead! Until all the duelists are dead!" Wufei growled angrily.  
  
Heero opened his mouth to yell back but a movement caught his eyes behind Wufei and suddenly the Chinese boy was staring ahead in surprise. He dropped his sword and stumbled forward toward Heero. Heero jumped backward on reflex and landed next to the stunned Solo, he froze when he saw the sword in Wufei's back and the dark figure of Catherine looming above them.  
  
"I won't let you." Catherine's voice was a low hiss and the badge on her chest grew so bright Heero was forced to shield his eyes and Solo turned away. Catherine moved like a snake and reached for the center of Wufei's back, where a hilt to a sword appeared just in time for her to grab it. As she unsheathed the dark bladed scimitar from Wufei's body he went limp and the other sword floated up into the air to merge with the one she held.  
  
Catherine's misty blue eyes turned to Solo and Heero. The expression sent shivers down Heero's spine and he actually had to force himself not to back away and leave Solo unprotected. The look in her eyes had faded from dangerous to something far worse. Instead of a lack of life in her eyes they were too bright, too open. She watched them with a look that could only be called insanity. Heero reached back and clasped Solo's hand, preparing to run with the shocked boy in tow, whether he liked it or not. Whatever was happening to Catherine it had just pushed her over the edge and there was no telling what she would do.  
  
Moving very slowly and cautiously Heero stood to his feet, his free hand pulling on Solo's. Solo numbly tried to move to his feet but his knees were visibly shaking and he was constantly blinking, trying to get the images out of his head. Heero stopped moving as Catherine slightly tilted her head.  
  
"I don't know why I didn't realize this before," she whispered quietly.  
  
"Cat…" Solo choked out her name, having trouble breathing.  
  
"I know how to protect you now."  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed, that didn't sound good. "Duo, run," he muttered to Solo.  
  
Solo didn't move, but the mention of the other name seemed to steady him slightly. He at least regained his ability to stand on his own, though he was still concentrating on Catherine with a look of fear and confusion.  
  
"There's only one place safe enough for you," Catherine said taking a step forward.  
  
Heero and Solo both took a step back to equal the distance between them and Catherine.  
  
"Death is the safest place in the world." Catherine froze as she spoke the words and time seemed to stop. Suddenly she was moving, and so was Heero. Heero's sword flew through the air, straight for her as she moved forward. Heero yanked on Solo's arm and suddenly they were both sprinting across the campus lawn for the nearest cover.   
  
Heero finally pulled Solo around a corner and they stumbled into the shadows behind the building. Heero pulled Solo to the ground and clamped a hand over his mouth, both froze. Solo's wide eyes watched without protest as Catherine slowly stalked past them, eyeing the shadows. Heero and Solo stayed stone still and she seemed to stare past them for the longest minute of Solo's life, then she turned and disappeared to search the rest of the shadows. As soon as she was gone Heero's hand slipped away from Solo's mouth.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Solo whispered.   
  
Heero's head was turned away, still watching the place where Catherine had been, finally he glanced back. He didn't answer.  
  
"What's with the swords? And the outfits? And that glowing thing on her chest? What did she do to Wufei… why is she trying to kill me?!"  
  
Heero's eyes watched Solo quietly, he didn't answer for a long time. "Whatever power she has acquired has reached its limit. She can't control it."  
  
Solo struggled to sit up, holding his head as if it really hurt, which it did! "What power?" He flinched and shut his eyes, drawing a concerned look from Heero. Solo opened his eyes again and met Heero's eyes. "You… you called me Duo back there. Who is… who is…"  
  
"Duo," Heero whispered, repeating the name.  
  
"Who is Duo?"   
  
"You… are," Heero whispered. His voice was light, as if he was realizing the answer just as he said it. He watched in a mix of awe and confusion as Solo struggled to his feet.  
  
"No, my name isn't Duo, it's Solo." Solo took a few steps back from Heero, shaking his head.  
  
Heero stood up and reached toward Solo, perhaps trying to calm him? Solo shook his head once more and continued to back away. "No, just stay away. I can't do this… I'm getting out of here!" Solo turned on his heel and bolted out across the campus, racing far away from everything.   
  
He didn't even glance back to see if he was being followed, it didn't matter. No matter who tried to follow him, no matter who tried to catch him they never would, because Solo Kama was a master at running. He raced across the soft grass, his heart pounding in his chest. All he did was run as his mind raced around trying to make sense of everything. What was going on?! Why was everyone he'd ever talked to acting so crazy? Why were they trying to kill him?  
  
Solo stumbled over something in the dark and was sent tumbling forward to the ground. He landed hard on the grass with a thud and his world dropped into darkness.  
  
**   
  
"Solo! Calm down! Solo!"   
  
Solo gritted his teeth and clutched his head as the onslaught of memories racked through his brain, as if trying to force him to remember. He shook his head so furiously that his hand knocked against the bedside table and sent a vase of roses shattering across the floor. The sound of shattering glass seemed to wake him out of his momentary madness and he blinked, gazing around the hospital room in confusion. For the moment the memories stopped and he was able to relax. Beside him Catherine watched him closely.  
  
"Solo…"  
  
Solo shook his head slowly. "They won't go away… and each time my mind tries to remember it hurts. It hurts…"  
  
Catherine leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him. "So then don't remember," she whispered softly in his ear.  
  
Solo's eyes darted to her face and he pulled away so he could look at her. "Don't remember?"  
  
She nodded. "If your memories are that painful then just forget them. You're in a new city now, with new people who care about you. If your past hurts you that much then you should leave it buried behind. If there are no memories then it doesn't hurt right? So just forget it all then."  
  
He looked away from her toward the white wall, trying to think. A shadow on the wall shifted and formed into a three dimensional shape… into a boy with dark blue eyes and unruly hair. Solo blinked as the boy stepped forward.  
  
"Duo," he spoke softly. His face was filled with a kind of pleading and though Solo was sure he didn't know the boy very well he knew that that beautiful face hardly ever showed emotion, even if he had always wished it would. "Duo, please don't forget."  
  
Solo blinked and glanced from the sad boy to Catherine. From Heero to Catherine. It was almost as if he had to decide between them… but he couldn't. He barely knew Catherine and he barley remembered Heero but he couldn't chose. An unknown past versus a possible new future? How could anyone expect him to decide between the two?   
  
"Can't I just have both?" Solo muttered softly.  
  
"Solo, just forget all about him." Catherine smiled quietly. "Forget your past and live happy now. If you forget it all you'll never have to worry again."  
  
Heero shook his head and frowned. "The past is always behind us, whether we like it or not. You can never bury your shadow for it always reappears with the fading light."  
  
**  
  
Solo opened his eyes and moaned. He must have knocked himself out when he fell and hit the ground. And that dream… He sat up and looked around in the soft twilight. Time had certainly passed since he'd come outside, it was that time of the night a breath away from morning, where everything was silent and calm, as if time had stopped. Everything was silent except for the sound of metal clashing together.  
  
Solo jumped to his feet and turned toward the sounds. They were far away but there was no mistaking what they were, Catherine and Heero were still fighting. He had to stop them, he had to help them both and stop the duel, but he wasn't sure how.  
  
"Well, I'll just do it how I always did, I'll improvise." Solo raced toward them, determined to get there and stop them before the situation got any worse. As he raced over the grass his mind played scenes of people dueling with swords. He couldn't remember the people and yet they were familiar. All he knew was that these duels had to end, just like Wufei had said. But contrary to what Wufei had said they didn't have to end in bloodshed. He just had to figure out how to stop them.  
  
Solo soon found himself back near the basketball courts. Wufei lay near the tree, he hadn't moved since Catherine's attack. His eyes moved across the field of grass to the two figures with their blades locked together. Catherine still wore the strange ghostly black cloak flowing off her shoulders, but she looked very different. Her hair was frazzled and her eyes locked in determination, still she was in much better condition then Heero. Solo could tell Heero was struggling to stay standing and his grip on his sword wavered with each breath he took. The side of his strange uniform, near his chest, was stained black with dried blood, obviously Catherine had struck a blow early on, just after Solo had run off. Neither saw Solo watching them, they were both too intent on their opponents.  
  
Solo took a step forward, not sure what to do. Maybe he could distract them…  
  
He didn't get a change to make a decision. Just before his eyes Heero's grip on his sword gave out and he stumbled backward to the ground. Catherine save her chance and quickly knocked away his sword with her own blade, then rested her tip on his neck. Heero glared at her. Raising her hand the badge on her chest immediately began to glow and Heero gave a cry. Solo swallowed in that moment and dove forward.  
  
Rolling near Heero's body he caught Catherine by surprise, he seized Heero's sword out of her hand and tumbled onto the ground a few feet away. The bright sword seemed to pulse in his hands for a moment before it settled on a steady glow. Solo slowly stood up and faced Catherine, raising Heero's sword. Meanwhile Heero lay silently on the ground, as silent and still as Wufei.  
  
"This stops now!" Solo growled. "Stop this Catherine!"  
  
Catherine turned toward him and eyed him with a entertained smile. "I'm only try to protect you Solo, that's all."  
  
Solo shook his head. "You're not protecting me Catherine. Trying to kill me is NOT protecting me!"  
  
"Solo…" Catherine's smile faded. "The only place that is truly safe is death." She took a few steps forward and swung for him with her sword. Solo quickly jumped out of the way, dodging the blow rather then attempting to deflect it.  
  
She was trying to test him, to see what condition he was in for a duel. He'd taught her those moves when they'd studied together. Solo knew better then to make any move toward her until he had a plan, and he would need one quick. Whatever that sword was in her hands it was powerful she seemed to have gained the strength of many more people on top of her own. He needed a plan quickly.  
  
A plan… He dodged away again as she took another swing with frustration. But Solo didn't make any move to go against her, his mind had caught onto something. Each time Catherine made a move and those two times she'd taken swords from Heero and Wufei the badge on her chest had been glowing. He recognized the badge, not completely, be enough to know it was important. Well, in any case, it was worth a shot.  
  
Solo darted forward, swinging with his sword. He caught her by surprise, moving straight for her this time instead of ducking or dodging away and his blade struck the target perfect, tearing the badge from her chest. Almost immediately she dropped her sword and the cloak around her shoulders shattered like glass. Catherine cried out as if in pain then slumped forward onto the ground, still.  
  
Solo froze. The sight of her falling to the ground, something torn from the front of her outfit… a badge where the dueling rose should have been. He blinked as the world around him seemed to shift for a moment to an arena type setting and another female dressed in a green outfit.  
  
He remembered her name was Relena, and she'd been the starting point for him in the duels. He'd cut the rose from her chest too… with her own sword. Solo blinked and watched the scene replay before his eyes then he was standing near the basketball court again. Solo pushed away the memories and moved toward Heero, more worried about the boy who'd tried to rescue him then some strange phantom woman he'd fought in his past. He dropped to his knees next to Heero's body and just stared, not sure what to do. As he sat there the sword in his hands began to dissolve, Solo watched as the sword disappeared and Heero started breathing again.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
Heero winced slightly and slowly opened his eyes. They shot open in surprise when he realized he was lying in Solo's lap, being held by the boy. But for the first time that night he realized that Solo had his hair pulled back in a braid… just like Duo.  
  
"Duo?" Heero asked softly.  
  
Memories tried to push forward in Solo's brain and this time he finally got the hint. Closing his eyes he let them come, not resisting in any way. For the first time he wanted to remember who this boy was that he held that seemed to care so much about him. And he did remember. The duels, the Star Prince, OZ, Death, the badges, the gundams… the souls swords… and how in the end he'd won and lost at the same time. A tear drifted down his cheek and he felt Heero's finger come up and brush it away softly.  
  
"Duo?" Heero repeated.  
  
"Hn?" Solo answered without opening his eyes.   
  
"You remember?"  
  
Solo opened his eyes and looked down at the boy lying in his arms and he couldn't help but break into a smile. Leaning down he hugged Heero tightly, startling the other boy. "Of course I remember, how could I forget you?" Solo hugged Heero tighter as Heero's arms wrapped around him. And he was telling the truth, he did remember. He remembered it all and this time he'd never let go. Never.  
  
**  
  
"Trowa! You're ok!"  
  
Trowa nodded slowly and sat up in bed, awarding a small smile to the overly happy blond boy at the door to his hospital room. Quatre immediately jumped forward and wrapped his arms around Trowa.  
  
"Yo kata!"  
  
Trowa laughed softly and hugged the boy back for a long time. Then, as Quatre finally sat back, he asked. "What happened?"  
  
Quatre shook his head. "It's a very long story."  
  
Trowa raised an eyebrow, indicating Quatre should tell it. After all, it wasn't as if he had anywhere to be at the moment. Quatre took the hint and complied, using the next hour or so to explain everything that had happened to Trowa. What he hadn't been there to see Heero and Duo had filled him in after he'd woken up so he was able to provide a pretty good summary.  
  
"So Heero was right all along and Solo was Duo, he just didn't remember." Quatre finished with a smile.  
  
"What happened to Catherine?"  
  
"They spoke to her after she'd regained herself and she explained to them that Zechs had given her Treize's dueling badge, he still wanted the power to awaken the Gundams and thought she could help him achieve it. She apologized and in the end smiled. She seemed happy the Heero and Duo were back together, after she'd heard all they had gone through."  
  
Trowa smiled and nodded. "And now?"  
  
Quatre giggled. "Duo and Heero wouldn't tell me. They said they wanted some alone time, something about making up for the year that they missed together."  
  
"Makes sense," Trowa mused quietly. Frankly he didn't blame them, they needed a break from everything and the stars knew they deserved it. Looking down lovingly at the small blond boy he hugged him again tightly, reminded of his own personal battle to deal with his love for another boy. He'd won that battle, and it seemed Duo had won his. The battles were over, at least for now. "And Wufei?"  
  
Quatre shrugged. "He left without saying much, simply muttering something about looking in on Treize's daughter. From what I hear from Duo those two would be perfect for each other." Quatre seemed to think about that for a second then his smile wilted slightly. "Trowa, do you think the duels are over this time, for real?"  
  
Trowa shook his head slowly. "There will always be duels."  
  
Quatre sighed in what seemed like happiness and cuddled into Trowa's arms, confusing the boy significantly. "I know, but right now they are over, and that's good enough."  
  
True, Trowa agreed silently. Very true.  



End file.
